wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azurite Geode
Azurite Geode is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. Once a secret Crystal Gem who guided newly defected Gems to Crystal Gem camps, she became corrupted from the effects of the corrupting light. After the events of Change Your Mind, she was healed along with other previously corrupted gems. Appearance Uncorrupted Form Before she was corrupted, Azurite Geode was a fairly humanoid looking Gem. She was three times the size of Garnet, but was still vastly smaller than the diamonds. She had a pale blue complexion, an oval face, no visible neck, straight nose, and plump lips. Her eyes were down-slanted with heavy eye liner, making her look sad. She had dark blue irises with her pupil highlight white. Azurite Geode's outfit was a long white gown with a sky blue downwards at the neckline. She wore a long dark blue cloak over her head that were striped at the ends. Her upper body sits inside her gemstone, which resembled the bottom half of an opened geode. Corrupted Form Azurite Geode's corrupted form resembles a giant sea snail. She wears a large, glassy-looking shell with white spike protruding from it. A pale blue arm sticks out from underneath it, bearing a mouth on the palm. When the mouth is open, it bears human teeth and a blue tongue. In this form, Azurite Geode's gemstone is located at the top of the shell. Healed Form Like other affected gems, Azurite Geode retained some physical features she had while corrupted. She wears a much longer cloak that drapes over arms and eye. It has large protruding spikes surrounded by blue circles. The way the cloak parts and the blue spiked collar around her neck resemble a star. Her right arm is completely gone, being replaced by one made of water. Personality Azurite Geode was described to be a solemn and melancholic Gem. Kind, gentle, and always looked out for everyone's well being before her own. She was a pacifist and never condoned violence against other Gems. Azurite Geode had a great love for oceanic life of the many planets she was assigned to, but always grieved when it was destroyed by the new colonies. Because of her helplessness, she fell into despair. But she had a great sense of helping others. When she met Rose Quartz, Azurite Geode agreed to help defected Gems who yearned to join the Crystal Gems. Aiding those Gems in their escape and the growing success of the Rebellion was enough to give Azurite Geode some hope back. She would also willingly sacrifice herself if it meant protecting others. This was best displayed by protecting Blue Mussel Pearl and taking the full blast of the corrupting light. When Azurite Geode became corrupted, she lost most of her tranquil personality. In this form she is violent and will attack anything or anyone who approached her. But this act of aggression comes from a state of fear. Abilities Azurite Geode has standard Gem abilities. Azurite Geode is not a fighter Gem. She has no combat skills or fighting experience. Her original role on gem society was managing terraformer Gems, who she guided and assisted with her own powers. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Azurite Geode has immense power over water and other liquids. ** Transporting Wave: When Azurite Geode is on land, she brings along a wave of water to help her travel. * Telepathic Communication: Because she stays under water most of the time, Azurite Geode was given telepathy powers. She uses it to communicate with other gems under water. She cannot read other Gems' minds. History Azurite Geode was a manager who was sent to brand new colonies with terraformer gems like lapis lazulis. She normally worked underwater and assisted in helping the other Gems with their job. It was very easy for her to fall in love the unique ecosystem of the planets she was sent to. But because of her attachment, she'd became easily disheartened when the life is destroyed as the colony progressed. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop herself loving oceanic life, only adding onto her grief. Everything changed when she was sent to Earth. She was approached by Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, who asked to join her to save the planet. Azurite Geode became a secret member, along with her pearl Blue Mussel Pearl. The two of them helped newly defected Gems escape to Crystal Gem camps or settlements by secret tunnel ways designed by Azurite Geode. One of her lapis lazulis joined openly, but would aid in escapee Gems from gem society. The three of them continued this task until the end of the Gem War. When the corrupting light was approaching, Azurite Geode quickly saved Blue Mussel Pearl by sealing them in one of her makeshift tunnels. She was instantly corrupted, losing her personality and memories in the process. She currently wonders the ocean floor and attacks anything or anyone who comes near her. After the events of Change Your Mind, she became healed along with other previously corrupted gems. Relationships Blue Mussel Pearl Originally a pearl given to her as a gift, she quickly stopped looking at Blue Mussel Pearl as her property. She saw them as their own Gem, and more importantly, as her most precious friend. Azurite Geode cared very deeply for them and always worried about their well being when they helped guide other Gems to safety camps. Her love for Blue Mussel Pearl is evident by her self-sacrifice. When the corrupting light approached, she quickly pushed them underground and sealing it to keep them safe and taking the full blast of the light. Lapis Lazuli One of Azurite Geode's former subordinates although she never saw him as one. She had a friendly relationship with him as the two worked together to get defected Gems to safety. Trivia * Azurite Geode was made for gemsona-hq‘s April monthly gemsona challenge. * Azurite geode was chosen from a small poll between it and another geode: keokuk geode. Azurite geode won by a couple of points. Gemology * Azurite is a blue secondary copper mineral that can be found in geodes. ** It has a chemical composition of Cu3(CO3)2(OH)2, a hardness of 3½ - 4, and a monoclinic crystal system. * Geodes are small rock cavities lined up crystals or other mineral matter. They form from hollow areas of soil where mineral seeps into it and harden the outer layer. * Azurite is found the weathered zone of copper ore-bodies. They form by reaction of carbonated water with copper-containing minerals or from the reaction of copper-containing solutions with limestones. * The mineral often pseudomorphed to Malachite and the two are often found together. * It is advised to store azurite in cold, dark places to preserve its blue color. * Azurite dust is toxic. * Azurite's name comes from the Persian word "lazhward", for its characteristic blue color. * Metaphysically, azurite is called the stone of the heavens. It is said to channel information and act as a spiritual guide. Azurite also promotes communication, kindness, the mind, truth, inspiration, creativity, and intuition. ** Geodes influence decision making, see the bigger picture of a situation, encourage one's well-being, and connect to a higher consciousness. Gemstone Gallery Azurite-Geode-dA.png|Azurite Geode's character sheet. Azurite-BMP-Height.png|Height chart featuring Azurite Geode, Blue Mussel Pearl, Fire Agate, and other characters. Cured-Gems-1.png|Healed forms of Azurite, Bronzite, and Grape Agate Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:MGC Gems Category:Blue Category:Secondary Minerals Category:Carbonate Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Azurites